Celebrity Crush
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: In which Zatanna has a celebrity crush, a spell that really wasn't supposed to effect Robin did, and the team finds out who's behind the sunglasses. Chalant oneshot, season one.


_**Celebrity Crush**_

**Heya! So, I haven't done a Chalant shot yet, have I? I kept meaning to, but I never got any ideas. And then I read this story by _music lover bwg _called Backwards Kissing, in which Zatanna cast a spell in her sleep and… well, spoilers. But I was thinking about that idea, and then it began to change in my mind until I'd come up with a whole new plot. So I wrote it down, asked _music lover bwg_ if I could borrow her idea, and here we are. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Young Justice.**

**Continuity: After _Humanity,_ probably but not necessarily after _Misplaced_, and before _Usual Suspects_. You be the judge for the rest of it.**

* * *

"Dick Grayson is _hot_." Zatanna commented lightly as the team sat around the couch, watching a movie on TV.

Robin chocked on his popcorn.

"You alright, Rob?" Conner asked.

"F-fine." Robin shook his head.

Zatanna glanced at the boy sitting next to her. "Jealous?"

"No… uh…"

"You're cute too, if it helps." Zatanna said lightly to the Boy Wonder.

Robin smirked back at her. "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"So, if you had a choice between going out with me, or going out with _him_," Robin pointed to the TV where a show was promoting the fact Dick Grayson will be on next week, "Who would you pick?"

"You or that host, whatshername, Ella Bronson?"

"I said 'him', didn't I?"

"So that old guy in the background?"

"Zeeee…"

"Cause the old guy is so not my type."

"Good to know. Me or Dick Grayson?"

"Hmm… Dick Grayson. He's a billionaire."

"Movie's back on." Artemis pointed out, taking a handful of popcorn.

"So, you're shallow?"

"Completely and utterly shallow."

"I'm hurt."

"Aaw, don't be. He can just buy me shiny things."

"You _are_ shallow."

"We've established that, Boy Wonder."

"Shhh." Wally said.

"Okay, let's imagine I was a billionaire-"

"Are you?"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Would you have mentioned if you were a billionaire by now?"

"Secret-identity, remember?"

"So, are you?"

"Let's be hypothetical here."

"So you're not."

"The movie's on…" M'gann pointed out, telekinetically making a handful of popcorn lift up.

"If me and Dick Grayson had the same amount of money, who would you date?"

"Hmmm… that's a tough one. I'm still going to say Dick Grayson."

"Why?"

"Just because you're so cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh?"

"I can guarantee you I'm not jealous of Dick Grayson."

"He _is_ a billionaire."

"Don't we have that thing where you can pause the TV?" Wally picked up the remote.

"Okay, okay, we're shutting up now." Zatanna said with a grin.

"If it bothers you so much." Robin added.

"Thank you."

There was silence for a few more minutes as the rest of the movie continued.

The ads came back on. Ironically, the one about the talk-show with Dick Grayson on it was the first back up.

"You know, I've met Dick Grayson." Artemis said casually as Zatanna gave a cheeky grin to Robin.

"Wait, you have?"

"Yeah."

"Is he as cute in person as he is in the photos?"

Artemis shrugged. "Well, he looks pretty much the same."

"That is what photos tend to do." Wally added with a smirk.

"I guess he is. I never found him particularly cute, but he's alright, I guess."

"He's _gorgeous_." Zatanna said with a smirk at Robin.

She was a little put out to see that he was trying hard not to smile with glee.

"Totally hot." The sorceress continued, still looking sidelong at the Boy Wonder. "I'd go out with him in a second."

"You mentioned that."

"I just said that I'd choose him over you."

"You've never met him."

"I'd still love to go on a date with him."

"Because he's 'hot' and rich?"

"Yep."

"You're still shallow."

"He's still cute."

"And I'm not?"

"You _are_ cute. He's just cuter."

"I find that hard to believe."

Zatanna sighed dreamily. She was putting on a little bit of a show on purpose. She was hoping for another reaction from Robin other than delight.

"I would so love to kiss that Mr. Grayson."

"So he's a 'Mr' now?"

"I can't call you 'Mr'.

"Why not?"

"I don't know your last name."

"You could always go with 'Mr. Robin'."

"That sounds pathetic. 'Mr. Grayson' sounds romantic."

"I'm insulted."

"You should be. Besides, I bet that _Mr. Grayson_ is a beautiful kisser."

"Maybe you should try it one day."

"I might just."

"But he might be a little weirded out by it if some random girl just goes up to him and kisses him."

"Are you saying I'm the kinda girl you wouldn't want to kiss?"

"_No_! I'm saying that it'd probably be pretty weird for him."

"No, _he'd_ kiss _me_."

"And how, exactly, would you make that happen?"

"Like this."

Zatanna got to her feet and walked to the front of the room, picking her way past Kaldur and Artemis, who were sitting on the floor.

"If I ever met Richard Grayson," Zatanna said with a grin to the Boy Wonder, "I would just say this_. Drahcir nosyarg, ssik em htiw won._"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Robin leapt to his feet. In a second he had grabbed Zatanna by the wrist and spun her, his mouth firmly attached to hers.

The entire team stared blankly as Robin dipped her into a deep kiss.

Zatanna sort of froze in his arms.

He wasn't stopping, and why wasn't he stopping, he was holding her really tightly, and damn this actually felt really good and maybe she should kiss back and now he was running his hand through her hair and it felt asterous and totally whelming and a whole lot of other made up words that meant good and she was really loving this but it was kinda weird and why wasn't he stopping because now she was running out of air.

"P…_pots_." She mumbled out. Robin pulled back from her.

"Uh…" Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I… uh…"

Zatanna stared blankly at him. Then her mind began to work.

Gel his hair back a little… give him blue eyes… different clothes…

Slowly, she reached forwards. Her hand gently tugged at his sunglasses, pulling them off.

"_Robin_?"

Baby-blue eyes blinked out at her. "Um… I can explain…"

"You're Richard Grayson." Zatanna said flatly.

The entire team was still staring. Wally was grinning.

"Well… okay. Yeah. I'm Richard Grayson." Robin admitted, taking his glasses back.

"Is that why you were laughing at me?" Zatanna folded her arms.

"No." Robin shook his head. He paused. "Well, a little…"

"And you kissed me."

"That was your fault."

"I suppose so…"

"So, you're Dick Grayson?" M'gann asked.

"Uh… yeah." Robin admitted.

"Wait… does that mean that Bruce Wayne is…" Artemis's eyes widened.

"Uh…"

"Wow." Artemis muttered. "Good disguise."

"Yeah, it is…" Robin said sheepishly.

"Would it be best if we pretended we never learnt this?" Kaldur asked.

"Probably."

"And you're Dick Grayson?" Zatanna said slowly, looking the Boy Wonder up and down.

"Yes…"

"So you _are_ a billionaire?"

"I never said I wasn't, did I?"

"True. You know what, I'm not sure anymore."

"Not sure about what?"

"About whether I'd rather date Robin or Dick Grayson."

"Oh." Robin looked a little disappointed.

"So I suppose I'll have to go on a date with both. See which one I like better."

"Really?"

"I should probably ask, though, shouldn't I?"

"It would only be polite."

"_Sessalgnus, otni ym dnah._" Zatanna raised her hand as Robin's glasses zoomed into her hand.

"Mr. Grayson, would you go on a date with me?"

Dick grinned. He bowed down and kissed her hand. "I would be delighted."

"Is Dick Grayson corny?"

"You're the one who called me 'mister'. Saturday? I'll pick you up and we can go to a beautiful restaurant, followed by maybe a walk on the beach?"

"Damn, you are corny."

"Extremely."

Zatanna grinned, placing the glasses back on. "Robin, would you like to go on a date?"

"Sounds asterous." Robin grinned. "Bowling? I'll kick your butt."

"Oh, don't be so sure, Boy Blunder." She flicked his nose. "Sunday okay for you? I've got a date on Saturday."

"Sunday's whelming."

"Excellent. And just so you know? At the moment, Robin is sounding better than Dick Grayson."

"Really?"

"Really, but I'm still not sure."

"Let me know on Monday, then."

"I will."

* * *

**This turned out pretty dialogue heavy, didn't it? Hope I got Z's personality right… I think this is my first time writing for her. **

**You know, there's a reason there's a review box underneath the story… *hint, hint*.**


End file.
